Une terrible épreuve
by didou2
Summary: Tony se fait agressé et Gibbs va devoir l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve
1. Chapter 1

**Une terrible épreuve**

Tony venait d'arriver au bureau. Il passa devant le bureau de Ziva sans même remarquer que cette dernière était là. Il alluma son ordinateur et s'installa sans un mot.

De son côté, Ziva observait le comportement plutôt étrange de son collègue.

- Bonjour Ziva. Comment vas-tu Ziva ? Très bien et toi ?

Tony releva le nez et sans un sourire répondit au monologue de son amie

- Salut !

- Salut ? Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu passes devant moi sans même me remarquer et tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est salut ?

- Excuse moi mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui !

- Je vois ça !

- Bonjour Ziva, Tony…

- Salut McGee. Au moins, toi, tu as l'air en forme… Ca n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

- Salut McGee !

- Tu vas bien Tony ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme !

- Ca va le bleu. Merci !

- Gibbs n'est pas arrivé ?

- Il est au MTAC avec la directrice.

- Je vais aux toilettes. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir un peu.

- Tony, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui Ziva. Ca va. J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tu veux peut-être m'accompagner?

- Non merci !

Tony se leva et s'éloigna sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amis.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes puis s'y engouffra. Il se regarda dans la glace. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint était pâle. Il releva ses manches et laissa apparaître des bleus qui entouraient ses poignets. Puis, il souleva légèrement son pull et son maillot de corps, dévoilant d'autres hématomes un peu partout sur son torse et son dos.

Ces bleus, ainsi que ceux qu'il avait un peu partout sur tout son corps, étaient affreusement douloureux. En voyant son reflet dans la glace, Tony eu un haut de cœur et alla vomir dans la cuvette la plus proche.

Alors qu'il était en train de se rincer la bouche, Gibbs entra sans que Tony s'en aperçoive.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur DiNozzo !

- Euh ! Patron ? Je… Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ? Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre avec une bouteille de Scotch ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu es fatigué et que tu viens de rendre ton petit déjeuné !

- J'ai juste du manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. C'est tout. Mais ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Je t'assure. Je retourne à mon poste.

- Tony attends !

Gibbs attrapa Tony par le bras, ce qui déclencha une vive douleur à ce dernier.

Tony sentit tout à coup le sol tourner sous ses pieds et s'effondra dans les bras de son patron qui eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête contre le lavabo.

- J'ai besoin d'aide par ici. Allez chercher Ducky. Tout de suite !

McGee qui n'était pas très loin appela le légiste aussitôt et retourna aider son patron.

Ducky arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec sa trousse de soins.

- Que se passe t-il Jethro ?

- Tony s'est évanoui et il ne revient pas à lui !

- Très bien. Laissez moi seul avec mon patient, je vous prie messieurs !

- Mais Ducky…

- Jethro…

- Allons mon jeune ami… Il est temps de revenir parmis nous.

Après s'être assuré que Tony respirait normalement, il secoua légèrement son ami. Puis, il lui tapota le visage. Enfin, il lui fit inhaler un peu d'eau de Cologne qui sembla faire son effet.

Alors que Tony revenait légèrement à lui, Ducky commençait à le déshabiller pour l'examiner. Il remarqua alors les bleus sur les poignets et les bras de Tony.

- Mon dieu Tony, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ducky…

- Est-ce que tu peux te relever ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Je vais examiner ton crâne ! C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as reçu un coup à la tête n'est-ce pas ? Et tous ces bleus ?

- Oh ! Ducky !

Tony fondit en larmes.

- Ca va aller mon ami. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là.

Ducky sentait la colère bouillir au fond de lui. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qui était arrivé au jeune italien. Ces marques ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose. Il avait vu suffisamment de victimes arborer les mêmes traces caractéristiques des viols.

- Ducky…

- Nous devons en parler à Jethro et tu dois aller à l'hôpital. Tu as peut-être des lésions internes.

- Non, je ne peux pas… J'ai trop honte Ducky.

- Mais tu ne dois pas avoir honte Anthony ! Tu es une victime et nous sommes tes amis.

- Mais…

- Fais-moi confiance. JETHRO !

Gibbs entra de nouveau dans les toilettes. Ca faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il patientait et il devenait fou. Tony était malade, son Tony, celui qui depuis des mois hantait toutes ses nuits et lui il était là à attendre.

- Ducky ?

- Mon ami, Tony et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. Mais avant j'aimerais que tu m'aides à amener ce garçon dans un endroit plus confortable et plus tranquille afin que l'on puisse parler.

- Bien sûr. Ca va aller Tony ?

- Ouais patron, merci.

Gibbs et Ducky conduirent Tony en salle de repos. Puis, Gibbs bloqua la porte de sorte de ne pas être dérangé.

- Alors ? Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

- Ducky, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas lui dire.

- Voyons Tony. Il le faut, crois moi. C'est important.

- Tony, tu peux me parler tu sais. Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours à l'écoute des

gens mais je suis là alors dis-moi…

Tony éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

- C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal… Je… Je… Je n'y arrive pas Ducky. Aide moi s'il te plaît.

- Jethro, mon ami, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à notre cher Anthony.

A la place des mots, Ducky releva les manches de Tony, ce qui accentua les pleurs de ce dernier. D'abord sous le choc, Gibbs resta muet. Puis, il s'approcha du plus jeune homme et le pris dans ses bras. Ducky se mis alors en retrait laissant ses deux amis ensemble. Celui-ci savait tout des sentiments de Gibbs à l'égard de son agent principal. Ce dernier ne le lui avait pas caché, tout comme sa bisexualité. Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, il devait les laisser seuls et sortir de la petite pièce.

Gibbs n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Tony en voyant ses bleus. La colère et la rage grandissaient en lui mais il devait la laisser exploser seulement en tant voulu et ça n'était pas le moment. Il devait d'abord aider Tony, le faire parler.

- Tony dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Je… J'en sais rien Gibbs. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir son visage.

- Très bien. Alors dis moi ce dont tu te souviens !

- Je… m'étais arrêté à l'épicerie en bas de chez moi… Il faisait sombre… Je n'avais pas mon arme… J'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête et je… Je suis tombé… J'étais sonné. J'ai essayé de me relever mais il m'a attrapé par les poignets et il m'a traîné jusqu'à une petite ruelle. Je me suis débattu et j'ai essayé de me relever mais il m'a plaqué au sol et il a commencé à me frapper et puis il..., dit-il précipitamment.

- Prends ton temps Tony. Respire… Je suis là…

- Il a… Je n'avais plus de forces Gibbs. J'ai essayé tu sais. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher, il m'a… Il a baissé mon pantalon et il m'a… Je n'y arrive pas Gibbs. Je ne peux pas. Ca fait trop mal. Je n'y arrive pas…

- Ca va aller Tony. Je vais trouver cette ordure. Je vais le trouver et lui faire regretter d'avoir posé les mains sur toi.

- Il sait où je vis Gibbs. Il a pris mon portefeuille avec mes papiers. Je suis tellement désolé tu sais. J'aurais du l'en empêcher.

- Non Tony. Tu n'y est pour rien tu entends ! Pour rien, tu es une victime ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Tu dois te faire examiner et soigner aussi.

- Gibbs, je… J'ai pris une douche tu sais. Je me sentais trop sale et je ne le supportais pas. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je suis flic et je fais tout l'inverse de ce que je devrais faire.

- Ca ne fait rien. On se débrouillera sans. Tu dois quand même te faire examiner.

- Gibbs j'ai peur… Il n'avait pas de préservatif…

- Ca va bien se passer. J'en suis certain. Allez, on va à l'hôpital.

- Gibbs ! Ne me laisse pas !

- Jamais Tony. Tu entends ! Je serais toujours avec toi.

Tony avait besoin de lui. Il le savait. Il voulait rester là, le garder dans ses bras, le protéger, empêcher quiconque de lui faire du mal, lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

_Hôpital saint Vincent_

L'infirmière qui s'était occupé de Tony était extrêmement gentille. Elle l'avait rassuré à propos de l'examen. Puis, elle lui avait fait une prise de sang et une injection contre les MST.

Ensuite, un médecin entra pour examiner ses blessures, lui faire passer un scanner et des radios.

Durant tout ce temps, Gibbs était resté près de lui, même si la situation était embarrassante pour Tony. Il savait que ce dernier souhaitait sa présence à ses côtés. Il le lui avait lui-même demandé sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Après trois heures d'examens, le médecin annonça que Tony pouvait rentrer à condition qu'il se repose et qu'il soit surveillé pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures.

Gibbs se porta volontaire et assura au médecin qu'il veillerait sur lui.

- Tony, tu vas t'installer chez moi. Je pourrai te surveiller et tu seras plus en sécurité.

- Je n'osais pas te le demander. Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner chez moi sachant qu'il sait où je vis.

- Je vais appeler McGee pour lui dire de passer chez toi récupérer des affaires.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui ?

- Ils sont au courant ? Je veux dire McGee, Ziva et Abby ? Ducky a du leur dire, non ?

- Si on veut retrouver ce salaud, c'est la seule solution. Mais c'est une affaire extérieure au NCIS, du moins pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à la directrice. Je le ferai quand on aura une piste. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Je veux qu'on retrouve cette ordure. Il peut recommencer et je ne suis peut-être pas le premier à qui il s'en prend.

- Bien. On rentre à la maison alors ?

- Euh… Excusez moi messieurs !

- Mademoiselle Ping ?

- Ce sont les médicaments et la pommade que le docteur Fulton vous a prescrits, vous devez en mettre sur toutes vos blessures.

- Merci.

_Bureaux du NCIS_

Ziva était comme une lionne en cage.

- Si je trouve ce petit tas de saleté, je lui coupe ses colliers de famille.

- Euh Ziva… On dit ordure et bijoux de familles.

- Quelle différence ça fait ? Je vais le réduire en bouillie.

- Et je t'aiderais. Ca, tu peux me croire, répondit Abby dont les yeux étaient encore rempli de larmes.

Ducky venait de raconter au reste de l'équipe ce qui était arrivé à Tony.

- Nous devons nous mettre au boulot tout de suite. Bien le Bossman est avec Tony et ça c'est une excellente chose. McGee, il faut que quelqu'un aille fouiller l'endroit où Tony a été…

- Violé, Abby. On ne doit pas commencer à éviter ce mot. C'est dur mais c'est la réalité ma chère. Et si nous voulons aider notre ami, nous devons d'abord nous même accepter ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Tu as raison Ducky. McGee scène du crime, Ziva appartement de Tony. Il n'a probablement pas jeté ses vêtements. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai un peu d'ADN de ce gros tas de fumier puant. Vous me ramener tout ici et je laisse mes bébés me trouver l'identité de ce tas d'immondices. Après ça, je le réduirai à l'état de pâté pour chien.

- OK. Euh… Vous nous tenez au courant pour Tony ?

- Bien sûr Timothy !

_Maison de Gibbs_

Tony était épuisé et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

- Tu vas monter t'allonger. Je vais te préparer un bon bain chaud. Ca te fera du bien. Ensuite, je t'aiderai à mettre ta pommade.

- Gibbs je peux y arriver tu sais.

- Tu as des bras dans le dos agent DiNozzo ?

- Non. Tu as raison mais…

- Oui je comprends. Mais si tu veux guérir, tu vas devoir me faire confiance.

- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. C'est juste que…

- Tony, je t'ai déjà vu entièrement nu.

Gibbs essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et réussit à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

- Gibbs, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je m'étais toujours dit que si un jour quelqu'un pouvait approcher cette partie de moi que cette ordure m'a prise et bien ça ne pouvait être que toi. Je voulais que ça soit toi et uniquement toi. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aimais depuis longtemps. Et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche.

Tony se mit à nouveau à pleurer et s'enfuit dans la chambre où il s'enferma.

Gibbs était resté cloué sur place. Tony venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui et, ce, malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il courut derrière Tony et entra dans la chambre où il trouva celui-ci effondré, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers.

Gibbs s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tony si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai espéré que tu me dises ces mots. Je t'aime aussi. Je suis là pour toi. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je t'aime. On va s'en sortir. Tu verras.

Blotti dans les bras de Gibbs, Tony s'endormit.

A suivre.

-


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit avait été plutôt difficile pour Gibbs. Il était resté prêt de Tony dont le sommeil était très agité malgré les comprimés que le médecin lui avait prescrits. Il n'était pas difficile pour l'ancien Marins de savoir quel genre de cauchemar l'homme qu'il aimait était entrain de faire.

Vers huit heures du matin le portable de Gibbs sonna. Ce dernier se dégagea doucement des bras de son agent pour répondre.

- Agent Gibbs !

- Jethro, ici Jen, j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison toi et DiNozzo, vous êtes tous les deux en retard, ça n'est pas ton genre…

- Tony est souffrant, tu es probablement au courant du fait qu'il a eu un malaise hier, madame la directrice, répondit Gibbs avec un ton plutôt sec.

- Justement, j'aurais aimé qu'on me tienne au courant mais personne ne semble vouloir m'en dire plus.

- Tony est malade, point final, le médecin m'a demandé de rester avec lui au cas où il aurait un nouveau malaise, je voulais justement t'appeler, étant donné que c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, je prends un jour de congé et Tony est en arrêt maladie.

- JETHRO !

- Un problème madame ?

- Je veux que tu sois là demain à sept heures tapante et je ne plaisante pas !

- Bien madame !

Finalement Gibbs raccrocha au nez de la directrice Sheppard et sourit en imaginant la tête que devait faire cette dernière. Il est vrai que tout deux avaient été amants par le passé mais au fond ça n'avait jamais été pour autre chose que le sexe entre eux. La seul femme qui avait réellement compté dans sa vie c'était Shannon et bien sûr leur fille Kelly. Elles avaient eu besoin de lui mais il n'avait pas su les protéger. Shannon savait que Gibbs était bisexuel, il avait été totalement honnête avec elle mais elle l'avait quand même épousé. Il était certain que Tony et elle se seraient parfaitement entendus, elle avait cette même façon de rendre les choses tristes moins douloureuses, elle aimait rire et faire le clown.

- Shannon, aide moi, si seulement tu pouvais me dire comment rendre ce merveilleux sourire à Tony, je l'aime tellement tu sais, après toi je n'avais plus jamais ressenti ça, aujourd'hui je me sens prêt, oui prêt à aimer vraiment à nouveau mais j'ai peur que cette ordure n'est tout brisé avant même qu'il y ai eu quoi que ce soit de commencé.

Gibbs se parlait à lui-même quand Tony se réveilla en hurlant. Gibbs se précipita auprès du jeune italien qui avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Finalement, il laissa Gibbs le serrer contre lui, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, dans les bras de celui qu'il avait secrètement aimé depuis des années. Comment en était-il arrivé là. Il était épuisé et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir.

- Respire Tony ! Calme toi, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, il ne peut rien arrivé ici, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, je te le promets.

- J'ai tellement mal Gibbs, j'aurais aimé qu'il me tue…

- Ne dis pas ça Tony, tu entends, je te l'interdit, je sais que c'est dur et que tu souffre, mais tu dois te battre, sinon cet enfoiré aura gagné et je sais que c'est pas ton genre de laisser gagner des ordures de ce genre, non tu es un battant Tony et moi aussi et ensemble on surmontera tout ça.

- Comment ? Qui pourrait vouloir de moi alors que je n'ai même pas été fichu de me défendre ?

- Moi Tony !

- Tu dis ça pour me réconforter et parce que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais mais tu sais je ne suis pas stupide je sais que je suis pas le genre de gars qu'on peux aimer, je suis tout juste bon à faire le guignol avec des minettes histoires de donner le change. Je ne suis pas fait pour être aimé…

- Tony regarde moi ! Regarde moi et écoute moi bien parce que je ne te le redirais pas une deuxième fois ! Tu es un homme formidable, tu entends, tu es quelqu'un de bon, de gentil et je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments avant, si seulement j'avais su, ça aurait déjà fait longtemps que je t'aurais dis combien je t'aime. Oui Tony, je t'aime et je veux me battre avec toi…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais te donner Gibbs, il m'a tout pris…

- Non Tony, il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pris, ton cœur, laisse moi seulement t'aider à avancer, accepte de me faire confiance, je t'aime.

- Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais, enfin après ça, tu vois je sais pas si j'arriverais…

- Eh ! Tony, laissons le temps agir et je suis près à prendre tout ce que tu accepteras de me donner…

- Gibbs, sers moi dans tes bras !

- Je ne demande que ça !

_NCIS_

Abby était arrivé tôt et attendait avec impatience les éléments que McGee et Ziva allaient lui rapporter.

- Ca y est, tout est là Abby, les vêtements de Tony, tu avais raison il ne s'en était pas débarrassé, je les ai trouvé dans un sac plastic, je n'ai rien touché.

- Parfait Timothy, et toi Ziva ?

- J'ai fouillé la zone où Tony a été attaqué, j'ai des échantillons de sang et de ce que je pense être du sperme, j'ai également trouvé ça, je pense que c'est à Tony.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une médaille en argent, souvenir de sa mère, il ne s'en sépare jamais.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Et bien y'a pas qu'à toi que Tony fait des confidences ABBY !

- Euh, les filles je crois que c'est pas vraiment le moment là !

- Tu as raison McGee, au boulot…

- Tu penses que tu peux savoir si il y a un risque pour Tony grâce à ça ?

- Tu veux dire pour les maladies, possible, bon je m'y mets ! Avec un peu de chance notre violeur est déjà fiché et son ADN nous aidera à le retrouver.

- Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On mène l'enquête discrètement comme Gibbs nous l'a demandé !

- Qu'est-ce que Gibbs vous a demandé ?

- Madame la directrice ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans mon agence !

- Euh rien, Gibbs nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il sera absent aujourd'hui et nous a demandé de rattraper le retard qu'on a pris sur certains dossiers.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est exact d'ailleurs on allait s'y mettre tout de suite n'est-ce pas McGee ?

- Euh ! Oui c'est exact Ziva, madame on doit vous laisser, enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

- Et vous Abby ?

- Euh j'ai également un peu de boulot en retard mais rien de grave…

- Bien, j'espère que vous ne me cachez rien car je serais vraiment embêtée si je devais renouveler mon personnel.

- Oui bien sûr Madame.

_Maison de Gibbs_

- Très bien merci Ducky, non non je t'assure c'est pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller, j'ai l'ordonnance du médecin et je sais comment appliquer de la pommade… Oui, je me suis assuré qu'il prenait bien ses comprimés… Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ducky, Tony est déboussolé mais je le connais, il est pas suicidaire… Oui je lui donnerais le numéro, c'est promis. Tiens moi au courant et dis à Abby de m'appeler dès qu'elle aura les résultas. A plus tard. 

- TONY, petit déjeuné !

Tony descendit les escaliers et sentit un léger vertige au moment d'atteindre la cuisine.

- Oh là ! Attends une minute, viens t'asseoir, tu es aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Quand as-tu mangé la dernière fois ?

- Je sais plus, avant-hier peut-être ?

- Tiens prend ça, du jus d'orange, des tartines beurrées et un bol de café, ça devrait te redonner un peu de couleurs.

- Merci mais je crois pas que je pourrais avaler quoique ce soit.

- Il faut que tu manges, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Je vais essayer.

Tony se força à manger, il ne voulait pas que Gibbs le voie constamment en état de faiblesse.

Finalement ce fut Gibbs qui mit fin au silence qui régnait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- J'ai eu Ducky au téléphone, il m'a dit que McGee et Ziva avaient récupérés des indices, Abby s'occupe de les analyser. Il m'a également donné le numéro de téléphone d'un spécialiste.

- Un spécialiste ? Tu veux dire un psy, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aller étaler ma vie dans le bureau d'un type qui passe ses journées à écouter les gens pleurer sur le sort ?

Non merci, j'ai vu ce que ça a fait à ma mère, c'est hors de question, je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- Tony, ça pourrait t'aider…

- M'aider ? Me tirer une balle dans la tête ça, ça m'aiderais, je préfèrerais ça plutôt que de finir dans un asile.

- Tony, je t'ai déjà…

- Et puis fou moi la paix, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

- Tony…

- Lâche-moi tu entends, j'ai besoin de respirer…

- Okay, on en parle plus.

Gibbs était choqué de la réaction de Tony, mais au fond il comprenait et se doutait que les prochains jours, voir les prochaines semaines serait ponctuées de saut d'humeurs de son agent. Il fallait faire preuve de patience et ce même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Finalement il laissa Tony se retrouver un moment seul, ce dernier alla s'installer dehors sous le porche, sur la vieille balancelle que Gibbs n'avait jamais pris le temps de démonter depuis la mort de sa première femme et de sa fille. Le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il voulait faire des efforts, il ne voulait pas laisser ce drame détruire complètement sa vie mais c'était si dur. Comment oublier alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir son odeur sur lui, sa respiration mais surtout, oui surtout sa voix, il l'entendait encore et encore mais les mots n'avaient pas de sens.

Il resta assis là une bonne demie heure puis Gibbs vint le rejoindre.

- La vue n'est pas terrible, tu vois quand j'ai acheté cette maison, en face il n'y avait que des arbres et puis ils ont commencé à raser pour construire ces maisons qui n'ont aucune allure. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai songé à la vendre.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- C'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec ma famille.

- Ta famille ?

- Oui, ma première femme Shannon et notre fille Kelly.

- Tu as une fille ? Mais je croyais…

- J'avais… Shannon et Kelly sont mortes toutes les deux il y a quinze ans, Kelly avait tout juste huit ans… Toi et Shannon vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Je suis désolé Gibbs, je suis là à me morfondre mais au fond j'ai de la chance, je suis en vie et tu es là, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, c'est juste que…

- Non, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends, je ne veux pas te bousculer et si tu ne veux pas voir de psychologue alors ça me va.

- Ma mère en voyait un, je veux dire un psy, trois fois par semaines, il lui prescrivait des tas d'anti- dépresseur, elle était persuadée que ça l'aiderait, elle était dépressive depuis la mort de ma sœur Clara, elle avait cinq ans quand une voiture l'a fauchée à la sortie de l'école. Au bout du compte cet enfoiré de psy a convaincu mon père qu'il devait faire interner ma mère pour son bien, elle ne l'a pas supporté et elle s'est suicidée, j'avais neuf ans.

Mon père s'en est tellement voulu qu'il s'est mis à boire pour oublier, j'étais devenu invisible à ses yeux. Les psy ne servent qu'à une chose Gibbs nous enfoncer encore plus.

- Je comprends ton point de vu, mais ils ne sont pas tous pareil enfin selon Ducky, je ne suis pas non plus attiré par cette catégorie professionnelle.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Merci Gibbs, d'être là, crois moi ça vaut bien toutes les thérapies de la terre.

- Il fait un peu frais tu ne veux pas rentrer, je vais faire un feu.

- Du feu ? Attends je me souviens de quelque chose, juste avant que je me prenne un coup à la tête un type m'a demandé du feu.

- Tu penses que c'est le même homme qui t'a…

- Violé Gibbs, tu peux le dire tu sais, éviter ce mot ne changera rien à ce qui c'est passé.

- Oui bien sûr, désolé. Si c'est le même homme tu as donc pu voir son visage.

- Je ne sais pas Gibbs, sa voix, non c'est pas lui, ils n'avaient pas la même voix, enfin je crois, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je ne sais même pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé entre les deux moments et puis il était tard et il faisait sombre…

- Sa voix tu peux l'identifier ?

- Oui il n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs bizarres.

- Comme ?

- Je sais plus, « La volonté de dieu », il parlait de purification ou de je ne sais trop quoi ayant un rapport avec l'âme. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Désolé.

- C'est déjà pas mal Tony, on avance là !

- Tu trouves, ce type a peut-être déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue et il court toujours à cause de moi.

- On va le trouver, crois moi.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la matinée à parler. Tony était plus détendu et Gibbs avait même réussis à le faire rire avec son déjeuné immangeable.

- La prochaine fois c'est moi qui cuisine, patron !

- Et moi qui espérais t'impressionner !

- Vraiment ? Euh bien je crois que tu vas devoir trouver autre chose !

- Tu as raison, à bas les casseroles.

Le portable de Tony se mis à sonner, un numéro masqué apparu.

- Agent spécial DiNozzo !

- _L'heure du sacrifice approche, j'ai pris ton corps, bientôt ça sera ton âme_.

Tony laissa tomber l'appareil et resta figé. Gibbs pris le téléphone mais il n'y avait plus personne en ligne.

- Tony, regarde moi, tout vas bien, il ne peut pas te faire de mal, tu entends, je suis là, Tony, TONY !

- Il veut mon âme Gibbs, il me connaît…

- Il a tes papiers Tony.

- Non c'est ce qu'il a dis quand il était entrain de me violer maintenant c'est claire, ça n'était que le début.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Tony était complètement paniqué et Gibbs ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer, il n'avait pas le choix, il se précipita dans la pharmacie et attrapa une petite seringue contenant un léger sédatif. Ducky lui en avait procuré en cas de problèmes. L'idée de faire ça à l'homme qu'il aimait ne lui plaisait pas mais il le fallait. Il retourna au salon où Tony était toujours en pleine crise, tout volait autour de lui. Gibbs l'attrapa par derrière et planta la petite aiguille dans son cou. Au bout de quelques secondes Tony se calma et commença à glisser dans ses bras.

Gibbs allongea Tony sur le divan et appela aussitôt le Dr Mallard.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

- Ducky tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien ?

- Bien sûr Jethro, c'est un léger sédatif tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, ne t'inquiète pas mon ami.

- Si tu avais vu l'état dans lequel il était… Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je sais Jethro, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, crois moi.

- Il faut que je le protège, de tout évidence ce malade n'a pas décidé d'en rester là, il veut sa mort…pourquoi bon dieux, pourquoi Tony ?

- Je l'ignore malheureusement, Abby a-t-elle pu localiser d'où venait l'appel ?

- Non, il utilise un brouilleur.

- Jethro, est-il possible que Tony connaisse cet homme ?

- Je ne pense pas, du moins pas personnellement, ça peut être n'importe qui !

- Veille sur lui Jethro, il a besoin de toi et surtout de ton amour.

- Ducky…

- Il est temps Jethro, ne laisse pas cette douloureuse épreuve vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, Tony t'aime depuis si longtemps.

- Je sais Ducky et je l'aime depuis toujours moi aussi mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il ne veuille plus de mon amour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse lui le temps, protège-le, aime-le et tu verras vous y arriverez, ensemble !

- Merci mon ami, tu as raison, je ferais tout pour lui...oui…tout !

_Labo d'Abby_

- Espèce de sale ordure, je t'assure que je vais te trouver, je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Tony !

- Abbs ! Tu as quelque chose ?

- Non pas encore Tim mais crois moi, je l'aurais !

- Et pour les échantillons de sperme, tu as pu déterminer si Tony encoure un risque ?

- Non McGee, il m'aurait fallu de son sang mais les échantillons prélevés par Ziva appartiennent tous à Tony.

- Je vois… Abby qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Gibbs a appelé, Tony a pété les plombs à cause d'un appel, ce salaud lui a téléphoné pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait le tuer.

- Il faut qu'on le trouve Abby !

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi McGee !

- Ziva ? Tu as quelque chose ?

- Non rien du tout et vous ?

- On n'a pas avancé !

_Maison de Gibbs_

Ducky était parti depuis environ une heure quand Tony commença à se réveiller.

- Eh ! Salut toi !

- Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Tu as eu une crise de panique et j'ai été obligé de te donner un sédatif, mais Ducky m'a assuré que tout allait bien. Ecoute Tony, je suis désolé, je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille mais j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu te fasses du mal… je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- On discutait et j'ai eu un appel et… Sa voix, ses mots… Gibbs j'ai tellement peur…

- Je sais Tony, je sais… Mais je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher, jamais, tu entends, jamais.

Tony se blotti dans les bras de Gibbs, il était si vulnérable, plus le temps passait et plus Gibbs savait qu'il faudrait parler à la directrice. Il se demandait juste comment aborder la chose avec elle. Mais surtout il voulait mettre les choses au claire.

Depuis son arrivée, il avait bien sentit qu'elle essayait de renouer sentimentalement avec lui mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir sans la blesser, mais là, il devait être honnête avec elle, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et il devait lui parler du viol de Tony.

- Tony, il faut que je voie la directrice !

- Tu veux tout lui dire ?

- On a pas le choix, avec son appuie on aura plus de chances de retrouver cet enfoiré !

- Mais elle me déteste depuis le premier jour et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, alors pourquoi elle m'aiderait ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix Tony, crois moi elle me dois bien ça !

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'elle a une dette envers moi, ne t'en fait pas, tout ça restera discret, je te le promet !

- Gibbs elle te veut ! Est-ce que…

- Non, jamais Tony, je t'aime et je ne veux que toi, tu entends, que toi !

- Sers moi fort !

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer.

_Bureau de la Directrice_

Gibbs avait laissé Tony chez lui. Abby était venu lui tenir compagnie.

Puis il s'était rendu au NCIS pour parler avec Jen. Il entra dans la salle d'attente et passa devant le bureau de Cynthia qui n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Puis il entra comme un bulldozer dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Agent Gibbs, auriez-vous l'amabilité de refermer cette porte s'il vous plaît ?

- Mais bien sûre madame la directrice !

- Jethro que puis-je pour toi ?

- Il faut que je te parle d'une affaire importante.

- Laisse moi deviner, cela concerne l'agent DiNozzo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Il…

- N'est pas malade, je sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Alors que se passe t-il ?

- Il a été agressé, avant-hier, en rentrant chez lui.

- Il n'avait pas son arme ?

- Non il n'était plus en service, un homme l'a assommé et …

- Et bien je t'écoute…

- Il l'a violé, Tony était sous le choc, il est rentré chez lui et n'a rien dit, on l'a découvert après son malaise hier matin.

- C'est horrible Jethro, j'ai de la peine pour lui, qu'attends tu de moi ?

- J'ai besoin que tu mettes une équipe de protection en place pour Tony, cet enfoiré l'a menacé de mort au téléphone.

- Bien sûre, quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai besoin que tu épaules Ziva et McGee pour l'enquête, je vais rester auprès de Tony, je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

- Je vois, tu préfères laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus, ne crois tu pas que Tony te préfèrerais sur le terrain plutôt que dans son lit ?

- Tu vas trop loin Jen !

- Je sais que tu l'aimes Jethro, je l'ai su à l'instant même où je vous ai vu ensemble, et j'en étais malade de jalousie. J'ai espéré pendant des mois que tu reprendrais tes esprits mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas la moindre chance et je le déteste pour ça mais je vais l'aider pour toi et uniquement pour toi.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça !

- Non pas la peine Jethro, disons que je rembourse ma dette après on sera quitte !

- Bien si tu as besoin je serais chez moi !

Gibbs sorti du bureau plus ou moins soulagé, au moins Tony allait bénéficier d'une protection rapprochée. Il pris l'ascenseur et se rendit à la morgue pour y voir Ducky.

- Jethro, comment va Tony ?

- Ca peut aller, Abby est avec lui, je viens juste de voir Jenny, elle est au courant.

- Comment a-t-elle pris la chose ?

- Mieux que je l'imaginais, je me retire de l'affaire, elle prend les rennes, je vais rester avec Tony.

- Sage décision, il a besoin de ta présence.

_Maison de Gibbs_

Tony était entrain de regarder un de ses films préféré, Alamo. Gibbs resta quelques instants à l'observer, il semblait si fatigué, si fragile. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger de tous les maux de la terre. Une équipe était en poste devant la maison et Abby avait profiter de sa présence pour installer un système d'alarme dernier crie. Quand à Gibbs son arme ne le quittait pas. Personne n'approcherait son amour, personne sauf lui.

Il vint s'asseoir près du jeune italien qui se blotti automatiquement dans ses bras. Gibbs embrassa le dessus de sa tête et serra son protégé contre lui.

- Je t'aime Tony !

- Je t'aime aussi Gibbs !

C'est dans cette position que les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Dans les bras de son patron, Tony se sentait protéger même si l'ombre d'une âme malveillante continuait à le torturer.

Mais il l'avait décidé, il allait se battre, oui se battre pour tous ceux qu'il aimait et surtout pour cet homme qui avait volé son cœur.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

_Quelque part à Alexandria_

- Bon, vous avez mon fric ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère ?

- Je ne comprends pas, vous vouliez que je fasse péter les plombs de ce type, c'est ce que j'ai fait, il aura beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

- Je voulais qu'il ait peur, qu'il devienne parano !

- Et alors ? C'est ce que j'ai fait, alors filez moi le pognon !

- Non, vous l'avez violé, ça ne faisait pas parti du contrat.

- Disons que je me suis octroyé un petit supplément !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un malade !

- C'n'est pas moi qui ai payé un criminel fraîchement sorti de prison pour accomplir vos basses besognes.

- Prenez l'argent et disparaissez, sinon…

- Sinon quoi, vous allez me dénoncer, madame la directrice ?

_Maison de Gibbs_

Tout était calme, Tony dormait profondément blotti dans les bras de Gibbs. Ce dernier, quant à lui, n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, restant attentif à tout signe d'une éventuelle intrusion.

Les heures défilaient lentement, ce qui lui permettait de cogiter, quelque chose le chiffonnait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il repensait à son entrevue avec Jen, celle-ci était restée curieusement calme, acceptant de l'aider alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer détester Tony. Peut-être espérait-elle quelque chose en retour, non elle était professionnelle, voilà tout.

- Rah et puis zut !

- Humm ?

- Désolé Tony, c'est rien rendors toi !

- Humph acord !

- Ne t'en fait pas je suis là et je ne laisserait personne t'approcher !

Finalement Gibbs s'endormit à son tour, emporté par le poids de la fatigue.

_Le lendemain_

Le portable de Gibbs retentit ce qui le fit sursauter, provoquant le réveil de Tony qui se leva complètement paniqué.

- Tony tout va bien, c'est juste mon téléphone, désolé ! Respire ! Calme toi !

- Ca va, merci, désolé Gibbs.

- Allo ?

- Gibbs c'est Abby, je crois que je tiens quelque chose !

- Tu crois ?

- En fait un Caf Pow dans mon labo dans une heure me permettra d'en être absolument certaine !

- Abby ! Combien ?

- C'est seulement le quatrième depuis trois heure ce matin et il est… au mon dieu, il est déjà sept heure, je te vois tout à l'heure Boss.

- Abbs… !

- Elle a raccrochée.

- Elle a quelque chose ?

- On dirait oui, il faut qu'on aille au bureau !

- On ? Non Gibbs je… je veux pas sortir, je veux pas voir les autres, pas maintenant, jamais, je peux pas…

- Tony calme toi, tout ira bien, je te le promets, il faut qu'on y aille et tu le sais !

- Mais ?

- Fais-moi confiance !

- D'accords, tu as raison, je ne peux pas le laisser gagner, c'est ce qu'il veut, mais je le laisserais pas faire, on y va !

- On y va ! Tony ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis fier de toi, tout finira par s'arranger, je te le promets !

- Je sais ! On y va ?

- Il faut juste qu'on fasse un petit détour !

- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable, Abby est déjà survoltée…

Gibbs sourit à la réflexion de son ami, c'est vrai qu'Abby avait déjà dépassée la dose prescrite mais c'est pas lui qui allait lui reproché, il avait lui-même fortement besoin de son taux de caféine.

_Une heure plus tard_

- Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

- HUMPH, Abbs je peux plus respirer là !

- Désolée, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va Abby, enfin…

- On va tout faire pour l'avoir Tony, je te le promets !

- Abby, ta boisson magique…

- Ah Gibbs, toi tu sais parler aux femmes !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai divorcé trois fois !

Tony se mis à rire face à l'échange entre l'homme qu'il aimait et sa meilleure amie qui en firent autant.

C'était si bon pour Gibbs d'entendre le son encore timide du rire de Tony.

- Bon et si tu nous disais ce que tu as trouvé !

- Ok c'est parti, bien j'ai comparé l'ADN du violeur avec toutes les bases de données existantes, enfin je crois et je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Abby ?

- D'accord, je me suis finalement tourné vers les autres états et je peux te dire que ça fait un paquet de monde à comparer et là Bingo !

- Tu as une correspondance ?

- Non pas une mais plusieurs !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Ce malade a été arrêté et condamné dans plusieurs états sous une identité différente, c'est un vrai caméléon, il n'a jamais la même apparence mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'il a été libéré il y a une semaine grâce à…

- Grâce à qui Abby ? Osa Tony qui sentait son estomac faire d'énormes nœuds.

- Grâce à nous !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Gibbs et Tony en même temps.

- Parfaitement, le NCIS est à l'origine de cette libération.

- Qui a autorisé ça ?

- C'est moi Jethro !

- Jen ?

- Je suis désolée, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

- Comment ?

- Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je ne le supportais pas Jethro, je n'ai jamais pu l'accepter, on aurait du se marier, avoir des enfants, mais toi tu as préférer ta carrière et au moment où je te retrouve enfin, je découvre que tu l'aimes, lui ! Il devait juste vous effrayer, vous rendre fou, afin de vous éloigner de lui. Il n'était pas question de viol, ça ne faisait pas parti du plan !

- Tu es un monstre Jen, tu réalises ce que tu as fait ?

- Oui c'est pourquoi j'ai concocté ceci !

- Au mon dieu ! S'écria Abby en voyant la bombe que Jen portait autour de sa taille.

- Jen ne fait pas de bêtises.

- C'est trop tard Jethro, j'ai tout gâché !

- Attendez madame ! Intervint Tony.

- Ecoutez, c'est Gibbs que vous voulez alors allez-y tué moi, mais laissez les partir !

- Non vous savez tous les trois et je n'ai plus d'avenir.

- Jenny, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvaise, vous avez commis une erreur par amour, je peux le comprendre, même si j'en paie le prix. C'est moi que vous voulez voir disparaître, pas Jethro et encore moins Abby !

- Pourquoi Jethro, pourquoi tu l'aimes ? C'est trop tard, c'est fini !

Jen allait appuyer sur le détonateur de la bombe lorsqu'une balle vint traverser son front. Elle tomba lourdement au sol les yeux grands ouverts.

Ziva et McGee se trouvaient à l'entrée du labo, en effet Abby, juste avant l'arrivée de Gibbs et Tony, avait envoyé un mail à ses deux amis pour les prévenir de ses découvertes.

Tony resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de celle qui avait causé tant de souffrances en lui. Au fond il était triste pour cette femme que le désespoir avait conduit à commettre l'irréparable. Bien que cette femme soit morte il ne se sentait pas mieux, la peur était toujours là.

- Tony, on va le trouver, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !

- Ses mots Gibbs, ils les pensaient, il veut mon âme et la mort de Sheppard n'y changera rien.

- Mais maintenant on sait qui sait !

- Tu as entendu Abby, c'est un caméléon, l'homme qu'on cherche ne ressemble pas à ses photos, il est là quelque part, il est proche, je peux le sentir, il me veut et il fera tout pour y arriver.

_Sur le Potomac_

De là où il se trouvait Svenson pouvait voir le NCIS, sa proie était là qui l'attendait.

- Bientôt mon petit ange, bientôt ton âme sera à moi, je te le promets !

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Après cette journée plus que mouvementée, McGee et Ziva avaient raccompagné Tony chez Gibbs, ce dernier devant s'occuper des formalités administratives suite à la mort de la directrice de l'agence.

Gibbs était furieux. Furieux après cette femme pour qui il avait eu de l'affection mais surtout furieux après lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce désastre. Mais le pire de tout était que Tony était celui qui en payait les pots cassés. C'était lui qui allait devoir vivre avec les souvenirs de ce viol dont il avait été la victime.

Gibbs frappa violemment son bureau avec la paume de sa main et fit valser tous les dossiers et le matériel qui s'y trouvaient.

Au même moment Ducky pointa le bout de son nez. Comme tout le monde, il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Jenny Sheppard était à l'origine du malheur de ce jeune homme pour qui il avait tant d'affection.

- Mon ami, je comprends ta colère, mais tu dois te contrôler, n'oublies pas que Tony à besoin de toi.

- Besoin de moi ? Ducky je détruis tous ceux que j'aime. Shannon et Kelly, Kate et maintenant Tony. Tout est de ma faute, tu entends ? De ma faute ! Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face, pas après tout ça, pas en sachant que je suis responsable de son malheur.

- Voyons, Jethro, ne dis pas de sottises, tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ça, Jenny avait caché son jeu à tout le monde, elle était malade et tu n'aurais rien pu changer à cela.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a fait libérer ce malade et dieu sait de quoi il est encore capable.

- Et bien justement, ne crois tu pas que tu devrais être auprès de Tony en ce moment plutôt que de te morfondre ?

- Me morfondre ? Tu as raison Ducky, je suis un imbécile doublé d'un triple idiot, Tony a insisté pour que je rentre avec lui, et moi j'ai envoyé McGee et Ziva à ma place. J'ai vraiment faut sur toute la ligne.

- Rentre chez toi Jethro, va le retrouver et protège le, aime le autant que lui peux t'aimer, tu verras tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

- Et toi Duck ?

- Moi, oh et bien je crois que je vais devoir passer une bonne partie de la nuit ici, je veux finir l'autopsie de Jenny le plus tôt possible. C'est étrange tu sais Jethro, tout ceci me rappel vaguement une histoire, oui ça me revient, c'était…

- Bonsoir Ducky !

- Bonsoir Jethro.

_Maison de Gibbs_

Il était presque trois heures du matin.

Gibbs gara son 4X4 dans l'allée et rentra chez lui.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ziva attendait, elle avait entendu le véhicule et avait tout de suite reconnu Gibbs au coup de frein que celui-ci avait donné en s'arrêtant.

- Bonsoir patron !

- Bonsoir Ziva, où sont Tony et McGee ?

- Tony dort depuis un bon moment quant à McGee il monte la garde, enfin en théorie.

- Comment ça en théorie ?

- Gibbs ça va faire pas loin de quarante huit heures qu'on a pas fermé l'œil, alors…

- Ok, bon allez récupérer McGee et rentrez vous reposer, je prends le relais.

- A vos ordres patron.

Dix minutes plus tards, les deux agents étaient sur le chemin de leurs appartements respectifs.

Gibbs avait pris une douche rapide, puis s'était rendu dans sa chambre.

Tony était profondément endormi, il était totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les draps étaient complètement défaits, laissant supposer que son sommeil avait dû être plutôt agité.

Gibbs s'approcha et ne pu résister à l'envie de caresser le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier commença à s'agiter puis se réveilla en sursaut.

- Désolé Tony, je… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ça n'est que moi.

- Patron ? Tu es rentré ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est tard, rendors toi.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir ?

- En aucune façon, je suis là et je reste.

- Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ?

- Bien sûre !

- Gibbs ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Tony, moi aussi !

_Quelque part à Alexandria _

Svenson était dans une chambre d'hôtelde la teinture brune coulait dans le lavabo de la salle de bain. Un dernier regard dans la glace.

- Parfait !

Son apparence n'était plus la même que celle qu'il avait lors de son rendez-vous avec Sheppard. Il se doutait en apprenant la mort de cette dernière que les agents du NCIS avaient dû découvrir son identité.

Mais il était hors de question que cette petite garce foute tout par terre.

Il allait retrouver son ange et ce beaucoup plus vite que ce dernier pouvait le penser.

Il lui avait préparé une petite surprise.

Il retourna dans la chambre, où un petit hôtel avait été dressé.

Des bougies étaient allumées.

Les mûrs étaient entièrement recouverts de photos de Tony.

Un petit coin était réservé à celles représentant ses prochaines cibles.

- Je vais très vite te récupérer mais avant il faut que je m'occupe des diables qui t'entourent.

La première photo représentait le portrait de Michael Lens, le meilleur ami de Tony, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et étaient toujours restés en contact.

_Le lendemain matin_

Tony et Gibbs étaient tranquillement entrain de petit déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Gibbs alla ouvrir, un jeune homme se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

- Un paquet pour monsieur Anthony DiNozzo.

- Merci … Quoi ?

- Euh !

- Ah ! Attendez, dix dollars ça vous va ?

- Et comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un paquet pour toi !

- C'est pas mon anniversaire ! Montre ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

- Attends, c'est peut-être un piège ?

- Vu le poids ça m'étonnerait que ça soit une bombe.

- Je vais l'ouvrir.

- Eh, c'est mon cadeau ! Bon d'accord mais c'est parce que c'est toi !

Gibbs ouvrit le paquet et fût horrifié pars son contenu.

En voyant l'expression de ce dernier, Tony s'approcha. Le choc fut tel qu'il tomba à genoux.

- Oh mon dieu, non, Gibbs dis moi que c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar !

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Tony ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, c'était atroce. Sa vie ressemblait à un cauchemar sans fin. Il se sentit soudain prêt à vomir et se précipita à l'évier de la cuisine.

Gibbs quant à lui tenait toujours la boîte dans ses mains. Après le choc il hésitait entre courir au près de l'homme qu'il aimait ou reprendre son rôle d'agent. Finalement se fut la raison qui l'emporta sur les sentiments. Il appela donc aussitôt son équipe et fit signe aux deux agents en poste de venir. Puis il posa la boîte qu'il recouvrit pour en cacher le contenu à Tony même si il savait que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Après s'être assuré qu'aucun indice ne risquait de disparaître, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Tony était recroquevillé le long de l'évier. Son regard était si vide et son visage si pâle que Gibbs sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Voir son amour dans un tel désarroi lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Tony ?... Tony, parle moi. Regarde moi !

- Il est mort, il est mort Gibbs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Me rendre dingue ? J'en peux plus Gibbs ! C'est trop dur ! Je t'en supplie fais que tout ça cesse !

- On va l'arrêter, je te le promets !

- Quand ? Quand Gibbs ? Lorsqu'il aura tué tous ceux que j'aime, quand il t'aura tuer toi aussi ?

- Non, je te jure que non Tony, je suis désolé, j'ignore qui était cette personne pour toi mais de toute évidence il comptait beaucoup pour toi.

- Michael, il s'appelait Michael… Lens. C'était… il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident.

Il allait se marier. Mon dieu, Anna… elle est enceinte. C'est trop horrible, comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer que le père de son enfant est mort par ma faute.

- Tony tu n'y es pour rien !

- Comment ça pour rien ? Cet enfoiré m'envoie sa tête en guise de cadeau et tu oses me dire que ça n'est pas de ma faute ?

- Tony calme toi s'il te plaît, je sais que c'est dur mais te blâmer ne fera pas avancer les choses, si on veut stopper cette ordure nous devons garder notre sang froid.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, alors rien ne t'ébranle hein ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ton enquête. Tu voudrais que je garde la tête froide alors que l'homme qui m'a violé s'amuse à me rendre fou en assassinant les personnes que j'aime. Ce que j'ai pu être bête, dire que je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais toi aussi. Mais c'est faux tout ce que tu aimes c'est ton boulot.

- Tony…

- Non ne me touche pas, les autres arrivent, retourne à ton enquête, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

Gibbs s'éloigna, il savait que Tony ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, pourtant tout ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe qui venait de lui exploser en plein visage.

Il alla rejoindre son équipe qui venait d'arriver tout en gardant un œil sur Tony.

- Ducky, que peux tu me dire sur la mort de cet homme ?

- Et bien, vraisemblablement la mort remonterait tout juste à quelques heures mais sans le reste du corps, il va être difficile de déterminer l'heure exact. Quant au mode opératoire j'ai bien peur que ce pauvre garçon ait été égorgé mais là encore il me faudrait le corps pour confirmer ce qui pour le moment est encore une hypothèse.

- Bien, McGee, je veux que tu envoies la boîte à Abby pour une analyse complète.

Ziva tu me retrouves le coursier et tu le fais parler, je veux savoir qui lui a confié le colis, d'où il a été envoyé.

- OK PATRON ! Répondirent en cœur les deux agents.

- Ducky je te confie Michael Lens, il faut que je m'occupe de Tony. La victime était son meilleur ami.

- Bien, je voie, fais attention à lui Jethro, il est déjà si fragile.

Gibbs retourna à la cuisine pour retrouver son agent.

Ce dernier se précipita dans les bras de son patron et éclata en sanglot.

- Allé viens ! On s'en va, on va chez Ducky, il nous retrouvera plus tard.

- Non Gibbs, je dois d'abord faire quelque chose.

- Tony, je ne sais pas si…

- C'était mon ami, je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne par un autre.

- D'accord, on y va. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Non mais je dois le faire !

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Annoncer à Anna la mort de son futur époux, avait été plus qu'éprouvant. Tony se sentait totalement vide. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la réconforter mais lui-même n'en avait pas la force. Une fois la sœur de la jeune femme arrivée, les deux agents étaient repartis.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture. Les yeux de Tony fixaient un point invisible.

A plusieurs reprises, Gibbs avait essayé de dire quelque chose mais ses mots se perdaient dans le vide.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent chez Ducky qui était toujours au NCIS. La mère de ce dernier dormait chez une amie de son club de Bridge.

Tony était épuisé physiquement et moralement, il n'avait même plus la force de monter les marches qui donnaient sur le premier étage.

Gibbs l'aida, le soutenant par la taille. Il le dirigea vers la salle de bain et l'aida à se déshabiller. Tony se laissait faire comme une marionnette. Gibbs hésita un instant de peur que Tony se sente agressé mais comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas il termina de le déshabiller et le dirigea sous la douche.

Il alluma l'eau et la régla de façon à ce qu'elle soit à la bonne température pour celui qu'il aimait, puis il poussa légèrement Tony pour qu'il se retrouve sous l'eau.

Mais soudainement Tony réagit et se blottit dans les bras rassurant de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je te demande pardon pour ce matin.

- Oublie ça, tu avais raison. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et qu'il n'y a rien qui compte plus que ça à mes yeux.

- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement mal tu sais ! Je me sens tellement vide !

- Je te promets que je ferais tout pour retrouver ce salaud et lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il a fait.

_Pendant ce temps à Alexandria_

- C'est juste le début mon petit ange, bientôt nous serons réunis, bientôt…

Il tenait dans sa main la photo de sa prochaine cible.

Elle était si touchante avec ses deux couettes brunes et ce regard enfantin.

Difficile d'imaginer que cette jeune femme toute vêtue de noire était adulte.

Enfin peu importe, elle fera un parfait présent pour son petit ange.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

McGee et Ziva étaient rentrés au NCIS. Ils se mirent tous deux au travail.

McGee devait descendre pour voir où Abby en était avec la boîte même si il se doutait qu'il y avait peu de chances de trouver des indices.

Ziva quant à elle était parvenue à retrouver le coursier qui avait apporté le colis. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de dix huit ans qui travaillait à mis temps pour se payer ses études.

Le pauvre garçon était terrorisé face au regard noir de la belle israélienne. Il osait à peine ouvrir la bouche de peur de se faire avaler tout cru. Bien sûr tout ça ne menait à rien, le colis avait été déposé à l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait, le nom de l'expéditeur était un faux.

_Laboratoire d'Abby _

- Hey Timmy ! Tu as des nouvelles de Tony ?

- Ouais, Gibbs l'a emmené chez Ducky. Toute cette histoire va me rendre dingue.

- Bon allé au boulot, tu es là pour la boîte ?

- Oui, alors ?

- Bah rien, à part les empruntes du livreur, le néant.

- Je m'en doutais, ce tordu est trop malin, il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bon en tout cas on ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir ou plutôt ce matin.

- Tu as raison, je remonte voire où en est Ziva et je rentre faire un petit somme.

- A plus tard alors.

- Hey Abby ! Fais attention à toi !

- Toi aussi McGee !

Une demie heure plus tard Abby avait fermé à clef son labo.

A présent elle se dirigeait vers son corbillard stationné à quelques mètres du bureau.

Cette nuit, la lune était cachée part un amas de nuages ce qui rendait la rue encore plus sombre.

En tant normale cette ambiance ne lui aurait pas déplu mais ce soir ça lui donnait la chaire de poule. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à faire quand soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Aussitôt elle sortit sa bombe lacrymogène et se retourna pour la pulvériser au visage de son assaillant.

- Arrête Abby, c'est moi !

- McGee Mais t'es dingue, j'ai cru que c'était…

- Désolé, mais j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas prudent de te laisser rentré seule.

- En fait je suis contente que tu sois là, j'avais une trouille d'enfer.

- On y va ?

- D'accord…

- Pas la peine d'essayer de sortir ton arme, si tu bouges elle est morte !

- D'accord, on se calme !

- Ecarte toi d'elle, quant à toi petit ange noire tu vas monter dans cette voiture.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, elle…

- Ne t'inquiète pas McGee, tout ira bien j'en suis sûre, de toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre, ces chaussures sont infernales, elles me font un mal de chien.

- La ferme ! Monte ! Quant à toi le morveux tu donnera ça à mon petit ange, c'est la dernière image qu'il aura d'elle. Et dis lui que je reviendrais bientôt le chercher.

-Hey doucement, pas la peine de me pousser, ne t'en fait pas McGee tout ira bien.

McGee resta planté là laissant cette ordure emmené son amie.

_Villa de Ducky_

Tony s'était endormi non sans mal, la vision de la tête de son ami déposé dans cette boîte le hantait sans cesse. Finalement l'épuisement l'avait emporté.

Gibbs était resté près de lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

Soudain son portable se mis à vibrer, McGee…

- Du nouveau MCgee ?

- Heu patron, tout est ma faute, je suis désolé, j'ai rien pu faire…

- De quoi vous parlé ? Calmez-vous j'y comprends rien.

- Abby, patron, il a emmené Abby… J'ai rien pu faire…

- Où es-tu ?

- Au NCIS patron.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

- Hummmh, Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien Tony, rendors-toi !

- Non ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien, je vois bien dans ton regard que c'est faux !

- Tu as raison, c'est Abby, cet enfoiré l'a enlevé !

- Abby, oh non, je viens avec toi !

- Tony tu n'es pas en état.

- Je veux venir, c'est moi qu'il veut.

- D'accord, mais…

- Je veux la retrouver…

_Bureaux du NCIS_

McGee était entrain de faire les cent pas. Il avait essayé de localiser le portable de la jeune femme mais ça n'avait servi à rien, Svenson avait du le détruire car il n'y avait pas le moindre signal.

Gibbs et Tony entrèrent dans l'open Space suivis de peu par Ziva.

- McGee je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais !

- Patron, je… je suis désolé, je…

- Mcgee arrête de bégayer bordel de merde et parle !

- Il nous a surpris, il était armé et visait la tête d'Abby, il m'a dit que si je tentais quoique ce soit, il la tuerait ! Il l'a fait monter dans la voiture et il a démarré en trombe.

- La voiture McGee, modèle marque, immatriculation !

- Inutile, il en a changé, la police de la route l'a retrouvé à dix kilomètres d'ici il y a vingt minutes !

- Il va la tuer Gibbs, à cause de moi, il va la tuer à cause de moi !

- Tony, il m'a donné ça pour toi, il a dis que c'était la dernière image que tu aurais d'elle et aussi qu'il viendra bientôt te chercher.

- Quoi d'autre McGee ?

- Rien patron son portable est HS, je ne peux pas la localiser.

- Abby, elle doit avoir si peur, c'est de ma faute !

- Patron, elle était incroyablement calme, elle a même parlé de ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oui Tony elle a dis que…

- Ses chaussures ! Gibbs c'est un message, rappel toi quand j'étais après White, elle avait mis un système GPS dans une de mes chaussures.

- Attends tu crois qu'Abby ?

- Elle se sentait menacer patron, elle a même failli m'asperger de lacrymo, je m'y mets tout de suite, elle a obligatoirement utilisé un de nos localisateurs.

- On va la retrouver Tony, Abby est forte, on va la retrouver je te le promet.

_Quelque part à Alexandria_

- Vous savez, je comprends que vous ayez craqué pour Tony, il est si gentil.

- La ferme, tu me casses les oreilles. Je devrais peut-être te couper la langue pour te faire taire !

- En fait, je préfèrerait pas, non j'aimerais mieux un truc bien plus trash, vous pourriez m'arracher un doigt, en fait non ça ferait beaucoup trop mal.

- Mais tu vas te taire !

- Je peux savoir où en va, non parce que si je dois mourir ça serait bien que je sache où je me trouve, c'est pour mon âme, vous comprenez, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde, c'est que tous ces entrepôt on dirait un vrai labyrinthe.

- T'es complètement dingue !

- Oui c'est vrai c'est pour ça qu'on m'apprécie, vous savez, j'aime beaucoup votre look…

Abby était terrorisée mais n'en montrait rien, elle devait gagner du temps.

Elle espérait que McGee avait compris le message. Règle numéro 19 toujours assurer ses arrières, à moins que ça ne soit la 24. Peu importe, avec un peu de chance ça lui sauverait la vie.

_Bureau du NCIS_

- Alors le bleu, ça viens oui où non ?

La peur de voire sa meilleure amie disparaître pour toujours avait redonné à Tony la force de se battre. Il ne le laisserait pas gagner cette fois.

- Ca y est, je l'ai !

- Très bien, Ziva, on y va, McGee tu nous dirige.

- Gibbs je viens aussi, je sais ce qu'il veut, que je le retrouve.

- Tony… Très bien mais tu ne fais rien de stupide !

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois agents arrivaient à l'entrepôt où Abby se trouvait.

- Tony tu restes en retrait.

- Hors de question, on y va tous les trois.

- Bien alors tenez vous prêt. Mcgee où est-elle ?

- A dix mètre de vous, patron, le signal ne bouge plus !

- Cette fois c'est la fin, petit ange noire, tu vas enfin cesser de me casser les oreilles.

- Bien je suis prête, ah non j'ai oublié, il faut que je fasse une dernière prière, oui vous comprenez je suis croyante et c'est très important pour…

- Ferme là !

Il sortit un énorme couteau de boucher, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Cette fois Abby ne pouvait plus contenir sa peur et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

- Laisse là partir Svenson, c'est moi que tu veux, alors je suis là !

- Comment as-tu fais ?

- Tu voulais qu'on soit réunis alors me voilà, laisse la partir.

- Tu es là mon petit ange, tant mieux, laisse moi en finir avec elle et ensuite on pourra enfin être réunis.

- Non je ne peux pas faire ça, tu me veux alors prends moi !

Svenson agrippa Abby et mis son couteau sous la gorge de cette dernière.

Gibbs et Ziva étaient restés cacher prêts a agir.

- Lâche-là, prend moi !

- Bientôt mon petit ange, regarde la mourir et ensuite je te prendrais avec moi.

- NONNNNNNNN !

Des coups de feux retentir !

- Abby !!!

- Je vais bien Tony !

Tony se précipita vers la jeune femme et la pris dans ses bras. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé. Svenson gisait sur le sol. Abby se retourna vers lui et ne pu retenir son envie de lui écraser ses bijoux de familles.

- Je sais qu'il est mort mais ça fait un bien fou.

- Je peux moi aussi ? Depuis le temps que je veux lui écraser ses nouilles !

- COUILLES Ziva ! Répliquèrent les trois autres.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Tout était enfin terminé, le corps de Svenson se trouvait sur la table d'autopsie de Ducky qui prenait un plaisir certain à le découper.

Toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée au labo d'Abby.

- Abby je suis vraiment…

- Tais-toi McGee, tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'est pas de ta faute !

- Elle à raison le bleu, le seul responsable ici c'est moi !

- Non Tony, tu n'y es pour rien toi non plus, tu sais ce type était malade, je veux dire vraiment malade, il était obsédé par toi, tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

- Vivre Tony !

- Oui et on sera tous là pour toi, parce qu'on est une famille, déclara Ziva !

_Huit mois plus tard_

Gibbs et Tony vivaient ensemble.

Les premiers mois qui avaient suivis le drame avait été fait de haut et de bas pour le jeune italien.

Mais avec le temps ses cauchemars se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux.

Tony se trouvait dans le labo d'Abby.

- Abby je crois que je suis prêt.

- Vraiment ? Oh mon dieu c'est…

- Glauque ?

- Non fantastique ! Tu lui as dis ?

- Non j'ai pas osé, tu sais on avait décidé d'attendre que je sois vraiment prêt mais ça fait longtemps maintenant et j'ai peur qu'il n'en ai plus envie.

- Non mais tu veux rire, il attend que ça !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre, fais moi confiance !

_Maison de Tony et Gibbs_

- Le dîner était excellent Tony !

- Merci, en fait je voulais que tout soit parfait !

- Mais il te suffit de sourire pour que tout soit parfait !

Ca semblait stupide mais Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, en fait il était nerveux.

- Heu Gibbs, y'a quelque chose dont j'aurais voulu qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute !

- Je suis prêt !

- Tu es prêt pour aller quelque part ?

- Non je veux dire je… enfin tu vois je voudrais… aide moi s'il te plaît !

- Tu aimerais que l'on fasse l'amour tous les deux.

- Oui !

Gibbs s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa délicatement. D'abord sur la bouche puis dans le coup.

- Tu veux monter ?

- Oui !

Gibbs prit la main de Tony et tous deux montèrent jusqu'à la chambre.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.

Gibbs poussa délicatement son amant contre le lit et le fit s'allonger.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, embrasse moi !

Gibbs obéit immédiatement laissant ses doigts parcourir le torse de Tony. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de ce dernier. Un léger tremblement du jeune homme le stoppa.

- Non continu !

Gibbs défi totalement les boutons

Il commença a embrasser le torse de Tony puis avec sa langue il vint chatouiller ses tétons.

Tony se cambra.

- Fais moi l'amour Jay, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime tellement mon amour.

En quelques minutes les deux hommes se retrouvèrent entièrement nus.

Tony avait tellement redouté ce moment mais tout à coup toutes ses craintes avaient disparus, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Après s'être longuement caressés et embrassés Tony tendit à son ami un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

- D'accord pour le lubrifiant mais je ne veux pas de barrières entre nous, enfin je…

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! Je t'aime !

Tony écarta les jambes, Gibbs se cala entre celles-ci. Tous deux pouvaient sentir leurs deux sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Si tu attends encore je vais me fâcher !

Finalement Gibbs laissa sa main glisser le long du sexe de son amant provoquant un gémissement de ce dernier. Il attrapa ensuite le tube de lubrifiant puis commença à préparer le jeune homme. Il glissa un doigt dans l'orifice de Tony qui étouffa un léger cri de douleur. Gibbs fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt et prépara délicatement son amoureux. Quand Tony fût habitué à cette invasion, Gibbs retira ses doigts et pénétra Tony avec son propre sexe. Il attendit que Tony se sente bien pour ensuite commencer à bouger. Ses mouvements, d'abord lents s'accélérèrent de plus en plus. Provoquant une explosion de plaisir chez son amant.

Gibbs se mis à caresser le sexe de Tony et attendis que ce dernier atteigne le plaisir ultime pour se laisser aller à son tour.

- Ca va ?

- C'était fantastique, merci Jay ! Merci de me rendre aussi heureux.

- Je t'aime Tony, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Tony s'endormi avec le sentiment qu'à présent le pire était derrière lui et que seul le meilleur restait à venir.

FIN


End file.
